Gomawo,Hae
by KillersmilExo22591
Summary: DongHae Kibum Brothership ...


Rated K

ONESHOOT

Lee Donghae – Kim Kibum – Leeteuk [SuJu]

Brothership / Angst

**GOMAWO, Hae **

**yang ini, bolehlah kalian mau sebut ini apa. Side story? Kibum side? Karena ceritanya, aku tuangkan dari sudut pandang seorang Kibum kali ini. Kibum POV lebih tepatnya. HaHa. Silahkan dibaca jika berkenan, maaf bila membosan kan**

**.**

Tak sehangat dulu. Benar..

Sejahat itukah aku terhadapmu? Benar.

Maafkan aku yang menjadi bebanmu. Terima kasih..

Ada begitu banyak kata yang ingin ku sampaikan padanya kini. Bodohnya, mengapa tak ku katakan sejak dulu? Mengapa tak kukatakan saat dirinya masih nampak dalam pandanganku? Masih ada saat ia menjagaku dengan tiap tetes keringat dan juga tiap detiknya yang berharga.

Seharusnya mulut ini lebih terlatih, untuk berujar terima kasih, ataupun berkata 'betapa aku mengasihimu _hyung_'. Saudaraku yang begitu sakit, bahkan aku lebih membuatnya sakit semasa ia hidup. Ingin kucaci diri ini. Ingin kuhukum diriku, jika saja ia tak ikut menjaga tubuh ini. Apa jadinya bila ia tahu, aku menyakiti diriku sendiri nanti. Itu artinya, aku akan menghancurkan tiap usahanya.

Donghae _hyung_..

Satu-satunya sosok yang mampu membuatku tersenyum, juga menangis. Si bodoh itu! Ada banyak hal darinya yang tak mampu kulupakan begitu saja. _Hyung_..

**…**

"Kibumie!"

Kutolehkan kepalaku. Kulihat Donghae _hyung _tengah melambaikan tangannya padaku dan lalu menghampiriku. Yang membuatku kesal adalah ia yang keras kepala. "Kenapa kau keluar? Dingin _hyung_! Kau sedang sakit!" ujarku padanya. Hawatir? Ya. Aku menghawatirkannya. Semalam jantungnya kambuh. Itu terjadi, saat ia berada di tempat kerjanya tadi malam.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" tukasnya. Lihat betapa ia merasa dirinya kuat. Menyebalkan bukan? tak tahukah ia, bahwa aku tengah menghawatirkannya?!

"Kau pikir siapa yang menggendongmu pulang semalam?!" balasku agak ketus. Salahkan ia yang selalu membuatku hawatir.

"Maaf membuatmu lelah," keluhnya kemudian.

"Sudah-sudah!" potongku cepat. Ia terlalu sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan itu terdengar buruk. "Kenapa kau keluar? Istirahatlah di dalam," ucapku lagi, tak ingin membuatnya terlalu lama menyentuh udara yang dingin.

"Ini.."

Ia memberiku beberapa uang. Aku sendiri tak tahu itu uang yang ia dapat darimana. Bahkan ia baru kerja satu malam kemarin. "Apa ini?" tanyaku tentu saja.

Ia tersenyum, lalu menyelipkan lembaran uang itu di antara jemariku. "Uang bekalmu tentu saja! Aku tak ingin kau kelaparan di sekolah nanti, bodoh!" tuturnya dengan senyuman tergambar di antara bibir pucatnya.

"Tapi.."

"Maaf," ucapnya, memotong ucapanku dengan cepat. "Aku tak sempat membuatkanmu sarapan," lanjutnya.

"Simpanlah! Pakai uangmu untuk membeli obat, _hyung_!" tukasku sambil memberikan kembali uang tersebut ke dalam genggamannya.

"Tapi ini untukmu Kibumie!" desaknya, lantas menyelipkan uang tersebut ke dalam saku kemeja seragamku. Sempat ia acak rambutku sambil berkata, "hati-hati di jalan. Belajar dengan baik," lalu bergegas meninggalkanku.

Kutarik nafasku perlahan. Aku lelah akan sikapnya. Bukan aku membencinya! Tapi, ia tak henti mengorbankan dirinya untukku. Tidakkah itu berlebihan? Tidakkah wajahku menunjukkan, bahwa aku ingin dia menghentikan semuanya? Bahkan usia kami hanya berbeda satu tahun. Tapi ia bersikap seolah-olah dia adalah orang dewasa yang harus mengawasiku setiap saat.

Ku ambil uang tersebut dari dalam saku, lantas kuremas, mencoba menumpahkan rasa sakit di hatiku. Terlalu sakit melihatnya!

Terlebih bila kuingat _hyung _tertua kami, yang meninggalkan kami tanpa kata tepat satu minggu yang lalu. Pantas bukan bila aku membencinya? Dan ia, bahkan menitipkanku pada Donghae yang lemah! Tidakkah itu terbalik? Kurasa aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, termasuk Donghae! Apa karena aku adalah adik kecil mereka? Huh!

**…**

"Kau pegawai baru? Tolong angkat barangnya hingga truk di depan toko sana," ucap salah seorang pria tua, yang adalah pemilik toko dimana aku bekerja. Ya. Setelah melihat Donghae _hyung _kemarin malam, kuputuskan untuk mencari kerja sampingan. Tak akan kubiarkan dia bekerja lagi.

Ku angkat sebuah kotak. Cukup berat membebani bahuku. Kupikul kotak tersebut menuju sebuah truk dengan jalan tertatih. Hingga di pertengahan jalan, sepasang kaki tepat berdiri di hadapanku, menghalangi jalan. Saat itulah kudongakkan kepalaku, hingga nampaklah Donghae _hyung _yang menatap tajam padaku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kenapa kau disini?!" tanyanya dalam sebuah nada pelan namun sangat tajam.

Sejenak tak kuhiraukan dia, lantas melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Setelah itulah, baru kuhampiri ia yang langsung memarahiku. "Ini adalah waktunya kau pulang dan beristirahat, kenapa kau malah disini Kibum!" teriaknya, tanpa menyadari dimana kami berada kini.

Kubekap mulutnya yang cerewet itu, lantas kuseret tubuhnya. "Kita bicara di tempat lain!" bisikku akhirnya.

**…**

"Jangan kacaukan usahaku _hyung_! Ini bahkan hari pertamaku bekerja!" ucapku, sesaat setelah kami berada di sebuah kursi di dekat toko _ice cream_.

Ia lalu berdiri dalam gusar. Setelah itu, ia memandangku dan bertanya. "Untuk apa kau bekerja? Sudah kubilang, tugasmu hanyalah belajar! Biar aku saja yang mencari uang!" omelnya, membuatku tak tahan, hingga tanpa sengaja ku tarik lengannya cukup kuat.

"Sampai kapan?!" hardikku padanya. "Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan hidupmu dalam bahaya? Kau sakit meski usiamu lebih banyak satu tahun dariku! Tidakkah kau mengerti ucapanku?!"

Dan seperti apa tanggapannya saat itu?

Ia memberiku sebuah senyum tulus. Wajahnya yang pucat itu, terlalu membuatku hawatir. Bahkan ia mengacak rambutku dengan senyum yang berubah menjadi tawa ringan dari bibirnya tersebut. "Kau menghawatirkanku, eoh?!"

Kutepis keras tangannya. Ia benar-benar menjengkelkan! "Tentu saja!" jawabku ketus.

"Aku terharu mendengarnya," balasnya, dengan mata terpejam dan ia katupkan kedua tangannya di dada. Dia, si bodoh ini masih bisa bercanda rupanya!

"Kau sudah tahu sekarang, jadi biarkan aku kembali bekerja," ucapku kemudian. Namun..

"Tidak!" balasnya tegas.

"_Hyung_! Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu berjuang seorang diri!"

Ia simpan kedua tangannya di kedua bahuku. "Dengar!" ucapnya, menatap lurus mataku. "Leeteuk _hyung _menitipkanmu padaku! Aku tak bisa mengabaikannya."

"Kau bodoh?!" tukasku dengan tawa sebal. "Dia bahkan meninggalkan kita tanpa alasan dan kabar! Kau masih ingin menuruti pesan konyolnya?"

"Aku yakin dia akan kembali.."

"Aku tak peduli ia kembali atau tidak! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah kita dan hidup kita! Kenapa kau begitu bodoh? Aku tak akan mendengarkanmu lagi, aku akan bekerja, dan tak akan kubiarkan kau keluar rumah, titik!" raungku dengan banyak kata. tak kupedulikan orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kami; melihat tajam padaku seolah aku telah membuat seorang Donghae yang bodoh itu menangis. Dia sudah menangis sekarang.

"Kibum.." ucapnya, namun segera kubalikkan badanku, dan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke tempat kerjaku. Dan tepat saat dua langkah kakiku melangkah..

"Aku tak ingin mengecewakan ayah."

Itulah kata darinya yang saat itu tak dapat kubalas.

"Ayah begitu menaruh perhatian besar terhadapku, agar aku bisa menjagamu Kibum!"

Benar, jika dulu ayah selalu mengagungkan Donghae daripada anaknya yang lain. Jelas! Donghae tipe orang yang menurut..

Kupikir sejenak, namun tubuh ini terlalu enggan menoleh padanya. Aku hanya ingin ia mengerti dan menurutiku kali ini saja. Apakah itu salah? Jika ia begitu peduli padaku, akupun demikian! Terus kulangkahkan kakiku hingga kudengar bisikan-bisikan, "dia kenapa? Dia sakit?" yang mampu membuatku tersadar dan segera berbalik.

Donghae _hyung _terlihat di antara beberapa orang yang berkerumun di sekitarnya. Ia sendiri sudah tak mampu berdiri dan sibuk dengan sakitnya. Mencoba menarik nafas, yang kutahu itu sulit baginya saat ini.

Kuhampiri ia, lalu kegendong tubuhnya yang ringan itu. Dan apa yang ia katakan saat kaki ini tengah berlari mencoba mengunjungi rumah sakit yang biasa kami kunjungi sewaktu ayah dan ibu masih ada dulu? Tepat di gerbang rumah sakit itu, ia mencengkram kuat lengannya pada leherku. "Aku ingin pulang!" bisiknya, hampir tak terdengar. Kulihat ia bahkan tak sanggup lagi membuka lebar matanya.

"Kita harus mengunjungi dokter!" sanggahku.

Namun ia menggeleng kuat. "Kita tak punya uang Kibum.." lirihnya.

"Persetan dengan uang! Nyawamu lebih penting!" balasku sengit.

"Tidak! Aku hanya butuh istirahat. Kumohon.."

Dan aku terlalu tak suka jika ia sudah memohon seperti sekarang. "Baiklah, tapi janji untuk baik-baik saja! Kau sudah membeli obatmu?" tanyaku. Ia lalu mengangguk di antara keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya.

**…**

Sejak saat itulah aku tak pernah mendapat ijin darinya untuk bekerja. Hanya sekolah, karena ia akan mengecek jam pulang sekolahku. Jam belajarku, dan segalanya. Terlebih, ia tak ada di rumah jika malam tiba, hingga Kyuhyun datang. Kawan baikku.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Donghae semakin melemah. Ia terlalu sering sakit, bahkan beberapa kali kutemukan ia tak sadarkan diri di rumah. Kuceritakan semua hal tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Kawanku, yang nyatanya berada dalam lingkungan kurang baik meski ia diliputi banyak harta. Hingga terbesitlah sebuah ide darinya, yang cukup membuatku tergiur.

"Kau bisa mengendarai sepedah motor?" tanyanya di suatu malam. "Bagaimana dengan balapan? Hadiahnya cukup besar jika kau menang, Kibum!" ucapnya membuatku berfikir. Aku memang butuh uang, untuk biaya pengobatan Donghae. Aku ingin dia sembuh.

"Tapi aku tak mempunyai sepedah motor!" jawabku.

"Tenang saja! Kupinjami kau sepedah motorku, bagaimana?"

**…**

Malam itu, adalah tepat saat aku mengikuti balapan liar yang Kyuhyun maksud. Donghae _hyung _bekerja di malam hari. Ia tak akan menemukanku keluar rumah. Dan balapan pertama? Sungguh membuatku tertantang, dengan hadiah yang mereka tawarkan.

Hingga kudapat uang tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun? Benar-benar bangga atas diriku, dan bahkan ia mengajakku minum untuk pertama kalinya. Berulang-ulang kuucap maaf dalam hatiku. Donghae _hyung _tak akan suka bila adiknya mabuk. Namun, aku terlalu menghargai Kyuhyun yang sudah memberiku kesempatan ini.

"Bersulang!" Ucapnya, hingga semua yang hadir, membenturkan gelas kami masing-masing, dan lalu kami teguk isinya.

Aku tak tahu, jika setelahnya diriku akan terjebak dalam dunia malam tersebut. Hiruk pikuk malam yang benar-benar membuatku haus akan tiap lembaran uang yang kudapat darinya. Bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Meski terkadang, terpaksa aku melukai perasaan Donghae _hyung _jika ia mendapatiku dalam keadaan mabuk. Buruk bukan? Namun aku harus tetap bertahan, inipun demi dirinya.

**…**

Di suatu siang yang cukup mendung..

Kudapati Donghae _hyung _yang tengah menangis di dalam kamarnya. Seragam sekolahkupun masih melekat di tubuh ini. Aku baru saja pulang dari sekolahku. "Kau kenapa? Ada yang sakit?" tanyaku sambil terduduk di sisi ranjangnya. Ia sendiri tengah terisak sambil tertidur memunggungiku. "_Hyung_.." tanyaku lagi sambil kuguncang tubuhnya.

Hingga memakan waktu beberapa menit, ia lalu terbangun dan mengambil posisi duduk di sampingku. "Kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya dengan tangan yang sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dari air mata.

Ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Maka kutarik pelan lengannya, dan mengajaknya agar menatapku. "Kenapa menangis?" tanyaku lagi, membuatnya seketika menundukkan wajahnya. "_Hyung_!"

Kulihat ia mendongak. Genangan air mata itu kembali memenuhi sudut matanya yang sudah merah. "Aku hanya lelah," ucapnya kemudian sambil menahan tangis. "Aku rindu Leeteuk _hyung_.."

Hanya satu helaan nafas atas jawaban dari pernyataan tersebut. Aku bingung, harus kata apa lagi yang kulontarkan padanya yang keras kepala ini.

"Aku terlalu takut, tak bisa menjagamu lebih lama. Tidakkah Leeteuk _hyung _pergi terlalu lama?! Harusnya ia sudah kembali.."

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat mendengarnya. Demi apapun, bahkan ucapannya kali ini terlalu menakutiku. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan?!" sentakku tanpa sengaja.

Sudah rahasia umum, bahwa kelainan jantung yang dideritanya, bisa mengambil nyawanya kapanpun. Tapi ini tak pernah terjadi. Ia tak pernah mengeluh akan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin Leeteuk _hyung _pulang. Aku tak lagi bisa menjagamu, menahan inginmu yang semakin menggila! Mabuk, huh?!"

"_Hyung.._"

Tak ada kata lain selain ia yang meringkukkan tubuhnya dan meringis menahan nafasnya. "Dimana obatmu?" tanyaku tentu saja.

"Jangan pedulikan aku!"

"_Hyung.."_

"…"

**…**

Terpaan angin yang dingin tak mampu mendinginkan kepalaku. Baru saja aku memaksa sebuah balapan berlangsung, meski Kyuhyun menjerit-jerit mengingatkanku agar tak melakukannya. Hujan memang tengah turun dengan derasnya membuat jalanan licin.

Aku tak peduli!

Balapan berlangsung dengan sengit. Namun kala itu, hanya Donghae _hyung _yang memenuhi otakku. Tatapannya yang begitu kecewa menatapku! Tapi aku tak dapat berhenti sementara uang yang kukumpulkan selama ini belum mencukupi untuk biaya pengobatannya. Tidak bisa!

Hujan turun semakin deras bersamaan dengan laju motor yang semakin menggila. Ambisiku, terlalu tinggi hingga tak kurasa saat sebuah batu tepat terinjak ban motorku hingga buruk sudah! Tubuhku terbanting dengan keras, dan gelap..

**…**

Tak ada yang mampu aku ingat. Semua gelap, hingga satu titik air kurasa menetes menyentuh kulit wajahku. Hanya satu tetes, namun dapat membawaku pada sebuah cahaya, dimana Donghae _hyung _berada. Tengah menatapku dengan sendu matanya.

"_Hyung_.." sapaku dengan suara yang keluar sangat pelan.

"Aku disini," balasnya sambil menggenggam tanganku erat. Kulihat ia menangis. Tidakkah tetesan air tadi adalah air matanya? Aku membuatnya kembali menangis? Terlalu jahat..

Dengan perih yang kurasa dari ujung bibirku, kucoba untuk kembali berkata padanya. "Maaf," ucapku tanpa mampu berkata lebih.

"Tidak apa-apa Kibumie! Bertahanlah! Jangan membuatku bertambah buruk. Maaf karena aku tak bisa menjagamu dengan baik."

Lagi-lagi itu. Apa aku terlalu berharga untuk ia jaga sampai seperti ini? Aku merasa tak pantas.

"Cepatlah sembuh.."

Ungkapan yang begitu tulus, dari saudara yang mengasihaniku. Kurasa ia salah bicara. Aku yang begitu menginginkan kesembuhan baginya. Bukan malah sebaliknya. Donghae, bodoh!

**…**

Saat dimana air mata ini jatuh untuk pertama kalinya di hadapannya adalah, saat dengan rajinnya ia merawatku. Pasien tabrakan dari sebuah balapan liar, yang tak bisa berjalan baik karena retak pada pergelangan kakinya. Dia bahkan membasuh kakiku.

Saat itu, kukatakan bahwa, "kumohon. Jangan lagi melakukannya!" dengan tangis yang akhirnya tak dapat kubendung. Aku menangis di hadapannya.

Dan ia tersenyum. Dengan satu gerakkan, ia acak rambutku seperti biasa lalu memeluk dan mengelus punggungku dengan hangat. Penuh akan rasa kasih. Dan iapun berkata, "Jangan menangis," dan "aku tetap memegang janjiku untuk selalu menjadi _hyung _yang baik. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku.." membuatku hanya mampu terisak dalam pelukannya.

Waktu terus bergulir.

Aku terlanjur berjanji pada donghae _hyung _untuk tak mengikuti dunia malam sepeti apa yang sudah aku lakukan sebelumnya. Kufokuskan diriku untuk belajar dan mendapat nilai tertinggi agar dapat mendapat beasiswa untuk memasuki perguruan tinggi. Tak kucemaskan lagi Donghae, karena ia bilang mulai esok ia tak akan lagi bekerja malam seperti biasa. Ada pekerjaan lain yang lebih nyaman baginya.

Namun, pagi itu kudapati ia hampir terjatuh di kamar mandi. Keadaannya semakin buruk kulihat. "Kita ke rumah sakit _hyung_?" ucapku sambil membopongnya menuju kamar. Ia menggeleng, dan berkata 'aku tak apa,' selalu seperti ini.

"Tapi ini sudah 'apa-apa' kau tahu?" desakku, namun ia tetap menggeleng.

"Bantu aku saja. Bawakan obat di laci, dan biarkan aku tidur. Kau belajarlah.."

Kutarik lelah nafasku. Ia terlalu keras kepala! Tanpa kata, kuambil obat di lacinya. Hanya tinggal beberapa butir saja. Kubantu ia meminum obat tersebut dan kutemani hingga ia tertidur.

Hening kemudian. Hanya tersisa mata yang masih terbuka ini yang memandangnya dalam diam. Ia tertidur damai dalam sakitnya. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang buruk melintas di pikiranku. Terlalu takut melihat ia yang begitu terlelap.

Perlahan, kuusap wajahnya. Hangat. Kusentuh dadanya, masih bergerak meski setiap tarikan nafas disana terlihat berat. Rasa takut ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Kesabaranku habis sudah. Tanpa sadar, kuhentakkan kakiku menuju kamarku. Kubuka laci di dalam lemariku, dan kuhitung lembaran uang dari sana, sambil menelpon Kyuhyun.

"Pinjami aku motor Kyu!" ucapku, yang ia balas dengan kata yang terkejut. Ia berkata, bukankah aku sudah akan berhenti dari balapan tersebut?

"Tapi uangnya belum cukup! Aku takut Donghae _hyung _tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama lagi! Aku akan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit minggu ini dan akan memaksanya untuk operasi bagaimanapun caranya!"

Kyuhyun menyanggupi apa yang aku minta. Hanya bersiap-siap melakukan balapan esok malam. Entah berapa biaya operasi itu, aku tak tahu! Tapi aku akan mempertaruhkan segalanya, demi dia tentu saja. Dan hadiah hari esok, harus menjadi milikku!

**…**

Sikap Donghae benar-benar membuatku tak percaya. Tapi, kondisi fisiknya seolah mendukung tiap tindakannya. Tidakkah kemarin ia tergolek lemah di ranjangnya? Tapi pagi ini, ia kembali bugar bahkan masih bisa menyiapkan sarapan untukku. Dan dengan senyum yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajahnya, ia berkata "aku akan bekerja di tempat baru hari ini," ucapnya.

"Baguslah," kataku singkat. Ia tahu persis, bahwa aku tak akan mengeluarkan banyak kata bila memang tak benar-benar penting.

"Kerjaku di mulai jam delapan, sebentar lagi," jelasnya.

"Jadi tak ada pekerjaan malam lagi?" tanyaku, yang di sambut dengan gelengan dari kepalanya. "Kau pulang jam berapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi mereka bilang, biasanya pukul tujuh malam itu paling lama," jawabnya.

"Syukurlah," ucapku. Sesuatu mengganjal dalam pikirku. Bagaimana aku keluar nanti malam jika ia ada di rumah? Maka, sebuah alasan tercipta dalam benakku. "Malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah Kyuhyun," ucapku begitu saja.

"Huh?" Donghae _hyung _menatapku tak mengerti. Ah! Bukan tak mengerti sebenarnya, namun ia terlihat tak suka akan ucapanku.

"Aku harus belajar komputer _hyung_. Kyuhyun punya, dan kita tidak! Lagipula, aku dan dia akan mendaftar pada universitas yang sama, dan harus melalui internet," jelasku, hingga ia mengangguk meski masih terlihat ragu.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat jangan tidur terlalu malam," ucapnya.

"Hmh.."

**…**

Rumah Kyuhyun terlalu sepi. Orang tuanya tak pernah ada menemaninya. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun merasa iri padaku, dan ingin berada di posisiku. Ia terlalu konyol!

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihatku tengah memakai jaketku. Tak kujawab ia. Saat aku memakai helm yang juga adalah miliknya, kurasa ia mengerti bahwa aku tak main-main akan ucapanku.

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae _hyung_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dia sudah tak akan berada di luar sejak pukul tujuh malam. Berhenti menghawatirkan banyak hal, Cho!" ucapku.

"Dia _hyung_ mu Kibum!" decaknya.

"Aku tahu," tukasku. "Akupun melakukan ini untuknya.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, lantas memasuki mobilnya setelah sebelumnya ia berkata "kutunggu disana!" dan berlalu meninggalkanku. Satu tarikan nafas kulalui, mengantar kepergiannya. Sebenarnya aku terlalu gugup. Ini adalah balapanku setelah kecelakaan waktu itu.

Kulirik jam di tanganku. Sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam. Kupikir Donghae sudah tidur di rumah. Benar bukan?!

**…**

Dengan cepat detik, menit dan jam itu kulewati. Kini, hanya jalanan yang bahkan tak terlihat sekitarnya karena laju motorku yang terlalu cepat. Sangat cepat hingga meninggalkan banyak lawanku di belakang sana. Terlalu menyenangkan, meski rasa takut itu ada. Akan kecelakaan yang mungkin saja bisa terulang. Tentang Donghae yang kini entah sedang apa di rumah. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

Ada banyak tikungan yang sudah kulewati. Hingga sebuah cahaya kutemukan. Garis finish sudah berada di depan mataku. Dan untuk satu tarikan terakhir, motorku melaju dan sampai dengan urutan pertama.

Samar kudengar Kyuhyun berteriak dari arah beberapa penonton. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa, ia bangga padaku. Namun, di antara teriakan itu, dapat kudengar suaranya yang menyerukan namaku. Terlalu jelas, terlebih ketika aku membuka helmku.

"Ya, Kibum!"

Suara Donghae _hyung _begitu jelas terdengar, bersama bayangannya yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapanku. Yang membuatku heran, mengapa ia selalu tahu dimana aku berada? Bukankah seharusnya ia berada di rumah sekarang? Akan kutanyakan hal tersebut, namun..

**Plak.**

Tangannya terlebih dahulu menyentuh kulit di wajahku. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia menamparku. Ia marah, aku menganggapnya wajar. Kuusap pipiku, mencoba mengusap perih disana.

Kucoba untuk mengabaikan semuanya kecuali Donghae. "_Hyung_, kenapa kau ada di luar? Ini sudah malam!" tanyaku, masih terkejut akan kehadirannya. Tak seharusnya ia berada di luar saat tengah malam. Tak baik bagi tubuhnya.

Kali ini tanggapannya lain. Ia tersenyum, meski terlihat miris. "Apa yang sedang kau katakan, huh?" tanyanya padaku. "Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!" teriaknya.

"_Hyung_.."

"Seharusnya kau tahu, setiap saat aku mencemaskanmu! Kau tahu aku rela membuang segalanya demi kau! Tak tahukah kau, bahkan setiap malam aku tak bisa tidur, hanya karena takut kau melakukan hal ini lagi? Hah?!"

Lagi-lagi aku mengecewakannya. Kucoba untuk menjelaskan semuanya kali ini, namun ia tak ingin mendengar. Bahkan ia berkata, "bagaimana jika kau kecelakaan dan mati! Itu artinya kau membiarkanku mati perlahan, Kibum!"

Kucoba untuk menghentikan ocehannya yang malah membuatku sakit dan kembali dihantui rasa takut itu. Namun ia bersikukuh dengan amarahnya. Ia terus berbicara ini dan itu, meneriakiku, hingga menyuruhku pulang tanpa sedikitpun celah yang ia beri agar aku menjalaskan semuanya.

Ini adalah amarahnya yang baru pertama kali aku lihat. Marah yang sesungguhnya. Bukan! Bukan aku marah karena ia begitu marah padaku, namun hatiku terlalu sakit akan ucapannya. Kuputuskan meninggalkannya disana tanpa kembali menoleh. Meninggalkan segalanya, dan mencoba menurutinya.

**…**

Sudah hampir dini hari, namun ia belum kembali. Hatiku sungguh cemas di buatnya. Dan bodohnya, kesalahan itu terulang kembali. Yang benar saja bahkan aku meninggalkannya tadi. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padanya?

Sempat terpikir untuk menyusulnya ke tempat tadi. Namun suara ketukan pintu membuat hatiku lega seketika.

"Kibum!"

Ya. Setelah mendengar teriakan tersebut, kupikir itu bukan Donghae. Namun tetap kubuka pintu, dan menyambut dia yang datang, yang nyatanya adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang datang untuk menyerahkan uang hasilku malam ini. Aku sempat melupakannya.

Hanya sebentar ia berkunjung, hingga kutemukan ketukan pintu yang kedua di waktu dini hari tersebut. Kubuka pintunya lebih cepat. Kupikir itu pastilah Donghae. Namun apa yang kudapati? Seseorang yang sama sekali tak pernah ingin kutemui lagi. Seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah kubayangkan kembali seujung rambutnyapun. Leeteuk _hyung_, _hyung _tertua kami.

"Kibumie.."

Ucapnya dengan mudah. Siapa yang baru dipanggilnya itu? Aku?

"Kibumie, ini _hyung_.."

Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia sama bodohnya dengan Donghae. Semudah inikah dia kembali? Ia berusaha membujukku agar memaafkannya. Dia pikir semudah itu? Iapun berkata padaku, agar menghukumnya saja. Akan kulakukan dengan senang hati, jika saja ia tak mengatakan bahwa Donghae tengah membutuhkanku saat itu.

Donghae ada padanya!

Maka, saat itu juga kecurigaan kulayangkan padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" teriakku sambil mencengkram kerah kemeja miliknya yang terlihat sangat mahal itu. Apa ia sudah kaya sekarang?

Maka dengan cepat ku ambil simpananku dan mendesaknya untuk membawaku pada Donghae. Kukatakan padanya bahwa, baik aku ataupun Donghae sudah tak butuh lagi dirinya. Terlalu sakit mengingat ia telah menyakiti kami, terlebih Donghae sedemikian rupa. Ia tahu persis keadaan Donghae sejak awal, namun tetap meninggalkan kami. Dirinya terlalu buruk di mataku.

Ia menangis di hadapanku. Ia terisak sambil mengunci tubuhku dalam dekapannya. Ia terlalu kuat hingga tak mampu kulepas tubuh ini. Ia lalu usap punggungku pelan. Satu hal yang membuatku mampu melemah dengan isakan yang mengiringi. Usapan itu, terlalu memberi kehangatan. Tangan Donghae ataupun tangannya, akan terasa sama hangat bagiku.

Berakhir dengan kami yang saling beradu tangis dalam dekapan erat, dengan gumaman maaf yang tak henti ia lontarkan di telingaku.

**…**

Akhirnya ia membawaku menemui Donghae di sebuah rumah sakit besar. Lega kurasa, karena akhirnya Donghae menempati tempat yang seharusnya ia singgahi sejak dulu.

"Aku terkejut, mendapati ia yang tak sadarkan diri di jalan tadi malam, Kibumie.." ucapnya.

"Berhenti memanggil namaku begitu akrab!" bantahku. Aku masih terlalu sebal padanya.

"Hey," sanggahnya mencoba meraih lenganku. Namun kutolak dengan tegas.

Kulihat berulang kali ia mengambil dalam nafasnya. "Aku punya alasan untuk melakukan semua itu, Kibumie. Kumohon, maafkan aku!" ujarnya.

Kutatap wajahnya tak percaya. "Setelah apa yang terjadi padanya?! Hingga sejauh ini, dia bertahan karena memegang janjinya padamu!" teriakku pada akhirnya. "Kau brengsek!" umpatku.

"Ya. Makilah aku. Aku memang pantas."

Kutahan nafasku. Aku tahu, tak seharusnya suaraku keluar begitu keras, mengingat kami sudah akan menapaki rumah sakit dimana Donghae berada. "Sudahlah! Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku tak punya waktu untukmu, dimana dia sekarang?" kataku cepat. Terlalu sakit telingaku mendengar tiap suaranya.

Dia menunjukkan ruangan dimana Donghae berada. Dalam cemas itu aku terus berkata dalam hati, bahwa Donghae baik-baik saja. Donghae baik-baik saja. Sejenak tak dapat kurasa, saat tangan Leeteuk _hyung _menyentuh pundakku. "Tapi kita belum boleh menemuinya. Hanya melihatnya dari luar," ungkapnya.

Dari apa yang ia ucapkan, kupikir Donghae tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Benarkah? Hingga sosok Donghae, dapat kulihat dari balik pintu berbahan kaca yang bening. Donghae di dalam, masih memejamkan matanya. Sejenak kupikir itu bukan Donghae. Tak mirip, semenjak alat-alat itu membebani tubuhnya.

Air mata ini kembali menetes melihatnya. Tak kuhiraukan Leeteuk _hyung _yang meremas jemariku, mencoba membuatku untuk lebih berani menatapnya. "Tadi dia sempat siuman dan menanyakan keberadaanmu," ucapnya.

'Tetap memegang janjimu, huh? Lihat siapa yang kutemui, _hyung_. Bangunlah..' kataku dalam hati.

**…**

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan sekarang?" tanyaku langsung. Baru saja Leeteuk _hyung _mengajakku ke sebuah taman di rumah sakit tersebut. Kami terduduk berdampingan, meski hanya tundukkan kepalaku yang ia lihat.

"Semuanya!" ucapnya yakin.

"Katakan saja!" desakku kemudian.

"Mungkin maaf adalah kata pertamaku, Kibumie," ujarnya mulai menjelaskan. Ia raih tanganku. "Maaf untuk segalanya," terangnya. "Aku pergi untuk memperbaiki hidup kita, Kibumie.."

"Perlukah meninggalkan kami?!" potongku cepat.

"Maaf. Dulu, bahkan aku tak memiliki uang cukup untuk membawa kalian," ucapnya. Ingin sekali kutampar wajahnya, jika saja aku sudah tak menganggapnya sebagai _hyung_ku.

"Bahkan kau pergi tanpa kata, juga tak pernah mengabari kami!"

"Aku sudah bertekad untuk kembali, setelah mendapat segalanya. Dan lihat, aku sudah mendapatkannya. Aku kembali pada kalian. Maaf, karena aku sedikit terlambat. Aku baru datang kemarin dan tak sengaja menemui Donghae," terangnya.

"Huh?"

Ia tersenyum. "Tuhan masih terlalu baik untuk kembali mempertemukan kita. Donghae bekerja di kantor baruku, Kibumie!"

Oh! Terlalu mengerikan kubayangkan. Bagaimana perasaan Donghae saat melihatnya kemarin.

"Meski Donghaepun bersikap sama sepertimu. Itu kuanggap wajar. Aku bersalah.."

"Kau memang terlalu bersalah padanya! Kau terlalu terlambat! Kau membuatnya seperti sekarang!" teriakku tanpa bisa kutahan. Ia terus mengulang maafnya. Membuatku akhirnya kembali menangis keras dalam pelukannya. "Aku tak butuh segala kekayaan itu!" ucapku. "Aku butuh kau! Donghae butuh kau!"

Kurasa iapun menangis. Ia kembali berkata "maaf" untuk kesekian kalinya. Ya. Aku memaafkannya. Sejujurnya, Donghae lebih membutuhkannya sekarang.

**…**

Tebak! Bahkan disaat aku menemuinya, ia sudah terlihat seperti sehat kembali, meski tubuhnya tak mampu melakukan banyak pergerakan. Ia rentangkan tangannya berusaha menggapaiku. Dan ia berkata, apa aku baik-baik saja? Ya. Seharusnya kujawab, 'kau yang tak baik-baik saja!'

Ada banyak hal yang kami bahas bertiga setelahnya. Kesehatannyapun membaik meski tak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit. Bahkan sudah menapaki minggu Donghae dirawat dan baik itu aku maupun Leeteuk _hyung _selalu menemaninya.

Pernah suatu hari, Leeteuk _hyung _berkata. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi, Kibumie. Meski berat, kita harus bersiap akan kehilangan dirinya," ucapnya.

Tak mampu kubendung tangisku. Saat itu aku kembali menangis tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae. Ia tak pernah mengijinkanku menangis. Yang benar saja!

"Tapi ia sudah bertahan sejauh ini, kupikir ia bisa sembuh. Berikan jantungku untuknya saja," kataku dalam isakan tersebut.

Leeteuk _hyung _mengacak rambutku. "Akupun ingin begitu. Kuberikan saja milikku untuknya, Kibumie! Tapi ia sudah tak bisa.." lirihnya. Dapat kulihat gurat penyesalan di wajahnya setelah itu. "Seandainya aku datang lebih cepat!" tukasnya.

"Semua sudah terjadi," balasku singkat

**…**

Semakin hari, kesehatannya kian berkurang. Kekuatannya seolah melemah. Semangatnya termakan waktu. Matanya yang menyiratkan sakit di antara bibir yang semakin mengering dan kulit yang kian tak berwarna.

Leeteuk _hyung _bilang, Donghae sudah tak sanggup memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Kenapa? Bahkan kemarin, sempat kukupaskan satu buah jeruk untuknya. Hari ini ia bahkan tertidur lebih lama di banding biasanya.

"_Hyung_.." bisikku dengan satu usapan pada lengannya.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah tiba?" ucapnya, lebih seperti bisikkan pelan. Akupun mengangguk.

"Kibumie, Leeteuk _hyung _tak pergi lagi bukan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Dia ada _hyung_. Dia tak akan pernah lagi meninggalkan kita," ucapku, namun ia menggeleng.

"Bukan kita," sanggahnya. "Ia tak boleh meninggalkanmu.."

Rasa panas langsung menyentuh kedua bola mataku. Sekuat tenaga, kutahan agar air itu tak mengalir dari sana. "Tapi ia juga tak boleh meninggalkanmu," ucapku.

Ia tersenyum lagi. "Tapi aku yang pergi.."

"Jangan katakan itu!" sergahku cepat. "Jangan!"

Ia mengambil dalam nafasnya. Dan seketika itu juga, kudapati raut sakit dari wajahnya. "Kenapa tak melepasku, sih!" rutuknya, terdengar seperti candaan. Donghae tetap bodoh! Ia masih bisa bercanda? "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu jika kau tak ingin," terangnya sambil menggapai jemariku.

"Kenapa kau menolak semua alat yang dapat membantumu, _hyung_? Kau akan jauh lebih nyaman."

Dia memajukan kesal bibirnya. "Kau tak tahu! Itu sakit rasanya, Kibumie!" adunya padaku. "Biarlah, toh aku masih tetap akan mati, kan?!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan kat.."

"Tapi hidup kita ada di tangan Tuhan, Kibum! Kau tak boleh menentangnya!"

"_Hyung_.."

Kurasakan tangan Donghae _hyung _mengusap lenganku. "Kau tenang saja! Kurasa, aku masih sanggup bertahan," ucapnya.

Saat itulah Leeteuk _hyung _datang. Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan lalu menghampiri kami. Hingga terjadilah percakapan kembali.

**…**

Tak terasa. Terlalu terkejut adalah saat kudapati ia tengah bergulingan di atas ranjangnya, sambil tersengal-sengal. "Kau kenapa?!" tanyaku panik. Ia tak menjawabku, dan terus bernafas keras. Kutepuk pipinya, namun tak ada reaksi.

Semakin panik! Kupanggil dokter dan Leeteuk _hyung_. Dan mungkin sudah waktunya. Bahkan di saat sore yang mendung itu, aku kembali bersama Leeteuk _hyung _dan melihatnya sudah tak berdaya.

Sempat Leeteuk _hyung _membawa Donghae dalam pelukannya. Akupun berada di sampingnya. Kugenggam tangannya. Hingga ku dengar Leeteuk _hyung _berkata, agar ia menyerah saja. Kusadari bahwa, terlalu lama kami menahan kepergiannya. Aku yang egois! Terlalu lama mengurungnya dalam rasa sakit itu. Dan, satu kata terima kasih dariku, hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi..

**…**

Akan ada banyak kata yang harus kuucapkan nanti, bila kita bertemu lagi, _hyung_.

Selamat tinggal, dan terima kasih..

Aku dan _hyung_ akan hidup demi dirimu..

**END**

* * *

Akhirnya,,,,setelah terpendam dalam FILE,,,nae keluarin juga... nae ngeluariin coz ternyata eh ternyata udah ada temen *gak pantes juga sebut temen*. ada orang yang udah ngepublis cerita ini di blog pribadinya A/N dia...its sooo NYYEBELINNNN. nae kira dia mau ambil dari lepi trus dimasukin flasdisk buat dia baca aja,eh,taunya...intinya dia PENJILAT BGT. gue gedeg sama dia


End file.
